


still gone

by exbex



Series: Due South/BSG verse [17]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s06e17 Normal Again, Gen, Tommy Westphall Universe Hypothesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 22:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10371105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex





	

It should be the worst part of each day he spends in this place.

It’s the reason he stays instead.

He doesn’t like to ponder why. All he knows is, that as heartbreaking and as hopeless as it should be to shine a light into Buffy’s unresponsive eyes, it actually gives him a tiny flare of hope.

Maybe the world she’s lost in is somehow better, in spite of its monsters and its nightmares, because there she can be the hero of someone’s story, even if it’s not her own.

He remembers what it was like to hope for that.


End file.
